


Shallow Breaths

by AuroraRebellion



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: BotW spoilers, F/M, Guardians are scary man, also spoilers for the final (i think?) memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraRebellion/pseuds/AuroraRebellion
Summary: “Link, don't- don't move, it’s going to be alright,” she said, fighting to keep her voice from cracking. She could feel how his shoulders rose and fell with each shallow breath, how he shook as he coughed, and tears stung at her eyes. “Please.”-Basically that cutscene memory thing where Link dies, but now with 40% more Zelink!





	Shallow Breaths

Link shook his head and got to his feet, wrenching his sword out of the mud. He was covered in mud, just like she was, but unlike her, he was also covered in cuts and burns from the Guardians. He had taken down two, but there were still many more, darting around and firing at all life they came across.  
One crawled up behind the two that were lying broken and unable to fire, and rose up on its legs, single eye glowing brighter as it prepared to fire.  
The red beam was aimed directly on Link’s chest as he swayed. He was barely able to stand upright, let alone take out another one of these abominations.  
This would kill him. He was going to die, and he was all she had left. She didn't want to lose him. She had grown to care for him.  
...It might even be accurate to say she _loved_ him.  
“NO!” Zelda screamed, and dashed out between Link and the Guardian, raising a hand as if she, powerless and useless as she was, could stop this creation bent on destruction.  
A golden glow started from her hand, and spread as burning heat seared through her, the light engulfing all she could see.  
When it faded, the Guardian shuddered and collapsed, falling to the ground as all the lights on it that just a moment ago lit up the night went dark. Zelda gasped, looking down at her hands.  
She had done it. She had used her powers, and it was all because she was trying to protect Link. It was thanks to him.  
She turned back to him, but then her eyes widened.  
He had collapsed, just like the Guardian.  
She tried to call for him, but she wasn't sure the noise she made counted as words as she rushed to his side.  
“Link! Link, please, you have to get up!”  
She shook him, trying to get a response, and he weakly groaned, barely opening his eyes. He wasn't in any state to get to his feet on his own, and she changed tactics, bringing him up to a sitting position and supporting him as best she could.  
“Link, don't- don't move, it’s going to be alright,” she said, fighting to keep her voice from cracking. She could feel how his shoulders rose and fell with each shallow breath, how he shook as he coughed, and tears stung at her eyes. “Please.”  
Link didn't respond to that, but looked at the Guardian she had deactivated, then back to her.  
“You… You did it,” he gasped, and she nodded. “I'm proud of you.”  
“It was- it was all thanks to you, Link,” she responded, past the lump in her throat. “Come on, we still have so much to do.” Please, she was supposed to be Hylia but she was praying to Hylia anyways. Please don't let him die, not now. A faint smile formed on Link’s lips, and he took a deep, shaking breath before responding.  
“I don't think I have the strength now, your highness… I'm sorry.” He raised his hand to put it over her hand, which was on his shoulder. “It's up to you now,” he said, but she shook her head again, now not even bothering to fight tears. She could show him how she felt, she could trust him, so she didn't need to hide the sobs that tore from her throat.  
And she was losing the one person she truly trusted in such a way.  
“No. I- I can't. Not without you. Please,” she begged, “Don't leave me.”  
Link coughed before replying, and to her surprise his voice wavered as well.  
“Trust me, I don't want to,” he said softly, “but it’s too late for me. I know Hyrule will be alright though.” He looked up at her and smiled. “Hyrule still has you.”  
His eyes seemed glassy and unfocused, and his breathing was so shallow she could hardly even feel him breathe anymore.  
“...Don't forget me, ok Zelda?” He asked, and Zelda frowned. For a moment Link thought of when they first were getting to know each other, those stubborn glares she would give him, frowning in a way much like now.  
“I won't have to, because you're not you're not going to die,” she said. Link laughed weakly and leaned his head against her.  
She couldn’t feel him breathing anymore, as he went completely limp in her arms.  
“Link?” She called, and shook him. He didn't respond. He was- he- Link was-  
She hugged him close and wept, because Link, Hyrule’s hero, her most trusted friend and guard was-  
Was _dead._

**Author's Note:**

> So you can thank a friend of mine on Tumblr for this- it was part of a prompt list, and the prompt was, "Don't move, it'll be ok," and they requested BotW Zelink.  
> So of course the logical step was to write angst regarding a cutscene in a game I've yet to play because I don't have a Switch.


End file.
